This Kiss
by Winter Celchu
Summary: Disclaimer here: I own nothing.. this belongs to Lucas alone, at least the world. As ever please read and review.


Chapter 16.

**Set during Rebel Dream directly after their first kiss. **

**This Kiss. **

When they finally broke for air, neither Jag nor Jaina could quite believe that it had happened.

Oh the attraction was there they both knew that but it had become heavily disguised in arguments, heated discussions and trickery.

It was bitterly ironic how her façade of being a goddess distanced her from feeling, well showing emotion anyway.

He had not really thought about starting a relationship with the fiery rebel pilot; could not for the many reasons and implications.

Objections would be forthcoming from both sides of their families. The strength of dislike felt by both their fathers was legendary. It seemed to be a wide expectation for the children of their fathers' enemy to be at war with each other as well.

Multiple confrontations between the two were well known throughout the base and only seemed to heighten everyone's previous expectation.

She was the antithesis of all he had known. All he himself had thought he would become attracted to.

She was a rebel and he was Chiss!  
They couldn't be more different. He smiled slightly recalling a quote from one of his mum's holofilms, "Opposites attract."

Stepping back from their embrace he faced her and let her see the slight smile on his face.

She looked uncertain and shocked but then slowly smiled herself. She studied his features.

Saw how dishevelled he looked; hadn't looked more attractive to her.

She had no idea when it had happened. She had hardened her heart, thought there were no cracks in the walls she had built until she had almost lost him.

Pain flowed through her at the memory. She had still been denying that she had let him in until this point; until he had questioned her resolve. Never expecting him to comfort her. To promise to not go away. To want to stay after all she had done. All he had seen her do!

Jaina had been kissed before, participated in the kisses herself. Yet, it had never been like this before. The depth of emotion that burst from them rivalled anyone of their decidedly heated arguments!

He was supposed to have called me stupid; she had expected his disgust at her insubordination and suicide attempt on his behalf. But he had surprised her.

She didn't know what to say to him. How to convey all she was feeling at that moment; fully accepting that the depths of her feelings for him were deep. Maybe even falling in love….

So she simply smiled at him stepped back into his embrace again and held him tightly. Almost desperately, like she never wanted to let him go.

He seemed to understand as he cradled her to him. Backing into the desk so he could sit with her gathered in his lap. Fearing a loss of contact.

They were now eye to eye and he said the first thing that came into his head, "wow."

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow, "Jaina asked teasingly, Uncertain about the feeling but not of this?

"Definitely a good wow milady." He answered expression serious.

He leaned into her and kissed her lightly. Smiling at her, as he would never do in public, he kissed her again. His smile was devastatingly handsome to her, a gift for her eyes only.

Made her feel special.

It was only then that she began to realise the consequences of her actions that day. Fear slashed through her at the thought of having greatly disappointed her childhood heroes, Tycho and Wedge were as much family to her as her uncle Luke.

Jag felt her stiffening his arms; he knew she must have been thinking of the meeting ahead.

Although she looked beautiful to him, it was clear that she was exhausted and had been crying.

Taking pity on her, knowing she needed to heal before she faces the disappointment of her family; her superiors.

He knew she could not handle it yet; she was a strong women of that he had no doubt but she was still fragile after her brush with the dark side.

"Go and get some rest Jaina." He said. "I'll talk to my uncle Wedge, make sure he knows it wont happen again."

She relaxed slightly at his show of support but didn't want him to fight her battle for her.

Correctly interpreting her thoughts he continued, "This is for me not you Jay. I need to see him want to see him anyway. Anyway a goddess cannot look tired or upset anyway. I'll come and see you afterwards. I Promise."

"Thank you Jag." She answered kissing him once more then simply holding him with gratitude.

A knock on the door broke them apart and Jag told her to check on Kyp then go to her room. He would see her there after speaking to his uncle.

With one more glance her way he smiled, turned then walked away to face the inquisition that he would undoubtedly face.


End file.
